


we stand beneath the stars

by reylotrash711



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (meaning it takes them 9k words to kiss AGAIN), Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Ghost Leia Organa, Growth, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Mentions of Pregnancy, Overcoming Struggles, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Children, Reylo babies, Smut, Tros fix-it, Unprotected Sex, Wanting to get pregnant, ben is smitten, kind of slow burn, porgs, the happy ending TROS didn't give us, the past hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: It was her who had suggested that they start over here, that they teach each other and reach out to the Force here. Both of them needed the quiet, the isolation so they could take time to heal the wounds left by the past. Exegol had taken a toll on both of them, stretching their minds and bodies to their limits.---Ben and Rey are together at last, the horrifying events on Exegol have left them broken. It's time for them to breathe, to heal and come to terms with the past. And maybe, maybe even find love along the way...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oop another TROS Fix-It cause I'm still not over that. A little more relaxed this time, only some very light angst today (weird I know) 
> 
> CW: There are mentions of pregnancy in this fic and there will be Reylo Children in the Epilogue. (This chapter can be read as a stand-alone the Epilogue simply just shows the future) 
> 
> A huge thank you to [Cecilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works) for beta-reading this fic, as always you are amazing and I strongly recommended all of her fanfictions, check them out!

Ben watched as the Falcon appeared in the distance. A small smile spread across his face and he got off the rock he had been meditating on that afternoon. As the Falcon landed, he made his way down the stone steps that led away from the table in the direction of the small makeshift landing pad where the famous ship was touching down on the stone ground beside the TIE-Fighter he had flown in a week prior. 

When he reached the landing pad, the ramp lowered and Ben waited patiently at the bottom as she appeared at the top, slowly walking down towards him. “Hey.” she said quietly, a small smile much like his own appearing across her face. 

“Hello.” he said in response as she came to a stop a mere metre away. Noticing the backpack on her shoulder, he offered his hand, “Are they here?” he asked. Rey nodded and handed him the bag which he slung over his shoulder. Ben knew its contents, the tree may have been destroyed but they still belonged on this island. He began to follow her up the stone stairs in the direction of the ancient Jedi Temple. 

They walked in peaceful silence and Ben watched as Rey took in the pleasant ocean breeze and her eyes scanned across the place she had visited over a year ago. It was her who had suggested that they start over here, that they teach each other and reach out to the Force here. Both of them needed the quiet, the isolation so they could take time to heal the wounds left by the past. Exegol had taken a toll on both of them, stretching their minds and bodies to their limits. Rey had been approached by the Resistance to assist in reforming the galaxy. She had declined and told them she had ‘Jedi’ business to attend to. Ben already knew she hadn’t mentioned him. As far as the Resistance, First Order and the rest of the galaxy were aware, he was dead. For now, they were to remain in the shadows, hidden away as they paused for a moment to breathe, to think and try and make sense of the Force and the newfound balance within it.

Once he had awoken Rey and she had, wonder of all wonders, kissed him (something Ben wasn’t sure he was ready to face just yet) they had gone their separate ways, planning to meet on the island where they had touched hands over a year ago. The little communication they had had was through brief moments when the bond connected them. Rey had to return to the Resistance and say goodbye to her friends and tell them she was leaving for some time. Ben understood, if he had any friends in the First Order he supposed he would want to wish them goodbye. Except, he didn’t, the only thing to miss about the First Order was probably not having to catch his own food.

He had begun to get used to it over the time spent alone without Rey in the last week. The caretakers had been… somewhat welcoming but hadn’t gone out of their way to acknowledge or direct him. Ben didn’t mind, he was never good at small talk anyway. Instead, he had caught fish from the sea, discovering that there really wasn’t much else to eat on the island. There were probably some supplies in his Uncle’s old hut considering how long the man had stayed there, but Ben had elected to avoid it completely, unwillingly to face the past just yet. 

Most of his time had been spent meditating, attempting to calm his racing mind and reach out to the light side of the Force, something that proved to be a struggle with Rey on the other side of the galaxy. She had been the one to call out to him when he thought the darkness had consumed him forever, he couldn’t quite believe that he was where he was now. He knew there was still a long way to go. Now he had felt it, he knew he needed to grow and find the light within him by himself, it wouldn’t be fair to Rey to put it all on her. 

He looked up at her now as they walked and wondered how she felt about the situation. Their bond was open but he knew it would be intrusive just to try and read her thoughts. After everything they had been through, he knew it wasn’t his place to do such things. When she was ready, hopefully, she would open up to him on her own terms. For now, he could simply do what every non-Force sensitive being in the galaxy did, guess. After he had brought her back to life, he had expected her to run away and ignore him for the rest of their lives. Instead, she had offered him her hand, asking if he would be willing to train together, learn together. After all, it was just them left now and he supposed they had some kind of duty to pass on the balance and the Force to the next generation. That, however, would come later. First, there was so much to learn from each other. Ben wanted to understand the Force from Rey’s perspective, he wanted to find the light he had so desperately searched for in the midst of Snoke’s lies as a child. 

So, he took her hand and so far hadn’t regretted that decision. Rey had been nothing but kind to him. Of course she had, she was a good person. This new relationship was strange. For so long they had both been torn, unable to understand the bond between them or stop to listen. And now… now they were friends. It was a weird term for them but Ben supposed it was probably a good thing that he was on friendly terms with the person who was quite literally his other half. 

“Here we are,” Rey said as they reached the top of the stone steps and the entrance to the Jedi temple, breaking Ben’s train of thought.

They stepped inside together and Ben pulled her bag from his shoulder, opening it as Rey approached and pulled the ancient Jedi texts from it. Moving further into the temple, they placed the historic books on a stone ledge in the temple wall. Closing the bag, Ben handed it back to Rey, “Thanks.” she said slinging it over her shoulder before looking down at the floor. 

Ben followed her gaze until his eyes fell upon the mosaic that lay beneath the shallow pool of water. He had yet to travel up here during his week on the island, opting to wait for Rey to arrive before venturing inside. She had seen this all before but didn’t rush him as he crouched down and contemplated the two sides of the image coming together, light and dark as one. “How can it be? How can it be perfect?” Ben asked, “There is so much anger and hatred in the galaxy, so many people -and I know I am not exempt from this- out hunting for power.” 

Rey knelt down beside him. “Nothing is perfect, balance isn’t about perfection, it’s about two sides coming together has equals because everything evil in this galaxy is matched by something good,” she explained, looking up at him as she spoke. 

Ben nodded, “My Uncle tried to teach us that but he never truly understood it, he was so afraid of the dark.” he mused.

“To be equal to something, you have to trust it, accept it without being afraid of it.”

He gave her a pointed look, “Were you ever afraid of me?” he asked. 

Rey let out a small chuckle as she shook her head, “No.” she answered honestly before hesitating, “Okay maybe a little when I thought you were a creature in a mask out to kill me.”

“I never wanted to kill you,” he said in return. 

She turned away from him and looked but at the mosaic, “I know that now. I knew that as soon as I met Ben Solo.” she said thoughtfully. 

Ben paused, momentarily overcome with emotion from her words. He wondered then when exactly Rey had met Ben Solo. When had she realised that she meant so much more to him than another Jedi for the Jedi Killer to slay? Before he could ask her, Rey got to her feet and he followed. 

“Well, I’m starving so I am really hoping you have food, I am tired of living on ration bars,” Rey announced. 

He gestured for her to lead the way as he shook his head, a smile etched across his face. These days, he smiled far more than he ever had before. Maybe it was because he no longer had to look intimidating on a flagship. Or maybe it was because Rey brought out a side of him that he had been certain was wiped away years ago.

oOoOoOo

That evening they had a pleasant meal under the stars. They worked together to make fish soup, something that wasn’t the best thing Ben had ever tasted but certainly not the worst. As they sat by the fire outside the stone huts, Rey suggested they start growing food. When she suggested it, Ben noticed the grin across her face and was reminded of her love for greenery. It made him want to make her a huge garden filled with plants and flowers from across the galaxy, just so he could see her smile. 

When they had finished eating, they sat on the grassy slope and looked up at the stars. He told her the stories his parents had told him as a boy, pointing out the constellations he could recognise. In return, Rey repeated the tales the old ladies of Niima had told her as a child. She told him about how the stars would guide her through the desert at night, leading her home. 

“I always dreamed of flying amongst them,” she said, waving her hand across the sky. “I wanted so desperately to see them up close.”

“So did I,” Ben replied quietly, “as a boy I always dreamt of being a pilot. I wanted to fly the Falcon with my father.” he looked down at the ground guiltily. “I hate remembering that it will never be a possibility. 

He felt a hand rest on his forearm and his gaze flickered to Rey. She smiled at him, “Well then I guess we need to find new dreams.” 

He nodded in agreement. “I guess so.” 

“What do you want to do now?” 

Ben shrugged. “I don’t know. For once in my life, I have a choice.” he mused. “What about you?”

Rey sighed and lay back in the grass, looking up at the stars. Ben followed her, lying beside her as she took a deep breath, “Ever since I left Jakku, I was doing the same thing I always had, searching for my parents and my place in this galaxy. Of course, there was the war and the whole hunting down an ancient Sith Lord business but I guess I never thought I would make it out alive.” she trailed off as she spoke, “I never considered that there would be something on the other side of it all.” 

She turned to him, “I guess if it weren’t for you, there wouldn’t have been.” 

“I couldn’t let you go.” Ben said honestly, his eyes meeting her own as their cheeks brushed against the damp grass, “The galaxy needed you, it still does.”

“To do what?” Rey asked. He could feel her confusion and conflict through the bond, the same that mirrored his own feelings. “What does the galaxy need me to do?”

Resting a hand over her own, feeling her jolt slightly beneath him as he felt a tingling feeling where their skin met, Ben answered her. “To do what everyone who came before us did, to pass on what you have learned.” 

She nodded slowly in understanding, sitting up she looked out at the ocean. “I don’t think I’m ready.” she admitted. 

Ben sat up, nudging her with his shoulder, “Don’t let it burden your mind, Rey, who’s ever ready?” 

A small smile came across her face as she looked at him. “I guess you’re right.” a yawn escaped her and she looked back at the huts, “It’s late.” she pointed out, “I think I’ll head off.” She got to her feet and Ben remained seated, eyes trained on the ocean ahead. 

“Ben.”

He turned to her. 

“Goodnight,” she said gently.

Ben smiled slightly, giving her a small nod, “Goodnight, Rey.” 

He watched as she turned and made her way back up to the stone village, his eyes trained on her until she entered her hut and closed the door behind her. He slumped back into the grass and breathed a deep sigh, rubbing his tired face before staring up at the stars above him. Something felt… different. Everything had changed so quickly, everything between _them_ had changed so quickly. During the week they had been apart, admittedly, he had missed her. The fact she had chosen to stay with him, to train with him, flattered him and made a warm feeling bloom in his chest. She could have everything now, a fancy apartment on a core world, a powerful position in whatever new government was formed. And yet, she turned it all down to come back to the small island. Out of all of her friends and found family, she chose _him._ The man who was still meant to be her enemy.

He knew he didn’t deserve this. He should be dead, be made to pay for his sins. Ben closed his eyes, the faces of all the innocent men, women and children he had killed brushed against his conscience. They deserved to be avenged, he should be made to die in pain after everything he had done. But here he was because one woman had offered him peace. His mind drifted to the ruins of the Death Star, when she had knelt down next to him and saved his life. She really was too good for him, she shouldn’t be wasting her time with him. 

Opening his eyes, Ben sighed. Despite how much he could protest against Rey’s forgiveness and mercy, he knew she was far too stubborn to change her mind. 

He lay in the grass for a couple of hours before making his way back to the village and stepping inside the small and rather empty hut he had claimed as his own. 

Inside, he approached the stone ledge and unfolded the scratchy blanket and small pillow, dropping them onto it before turning to the little nest burrowed on a small outcrop in the wall. Ben sighed, shaking his head before exiting the hut and walking back to the fire where he and Rey had eaten that evening. He collected the scraps of leftover fish and stepped back inside the hut, approaching the nest once more. 

The three porgs shuffled towards him, waiting expectantly as he offered the fish scraps on his hand. They made a purring, soft sound before hopping over and snatching the food from his hand. Their mouths nipped at his skin and Ben let out a hiss of pain but kept his hand still, not wanting to startle them with sudden movements. Once all the scraps had been taken, he stroked the birds gently, smiling as they curled up in their nest to sleep. 

He wiped his hand on his tunic before getting into his own nest, lying on the uncomfortable stone as he stared up at the dark ceiling until he fell into the quiet, dreamless grasps of sleep. 

oOoOoOo

They got to work on Rey’s garden straight away. There were some old plants and seeds in Luke’s hut (Rey had been the one to venture inside and came out with a whole array of items) and it turned out that Rey had brought some with her on the Falcon. 

It was a pleasant distraction, using the old shovel to dig holes and move dirt so Rey could create beds for her seeds. They knelt down in the dirt together, laughing like old friends as they planted the seeds and watered them. He would never forget the radiant smile across Rey’s face as they worked, he was glad they had been able to build something together for once, instead of destroying everything all the time. 

After two days of digging and planting, Ben carried over rocks from one of the collapsed huts to create a wall around the small garden. When he was halfway through Rey told him what the rocks once were, the hut where they had once touched hands, reached out to each other despite the odds stacked up against them. Ben found that it only made the garden more special because it truly was part of them, part of their story. Something old, a warm memory to build something new, a new beginning. 

They made a small house to sit on one of the walls for all of the porgs from his hut to move into, although one stayed behind, choosing her nest in Ben’s wall over the shiny new wooden house in the garden. Ben named her Sunshine as she was always up to wake him in the morning, just like the morning sun did. Sunshine perched on his shoulder a lot of the time, keeping him company as he worked or meditated. Rey loved her two, teasing Ben that he had a very clingy girlfriend. That had made his cheeks heat up and he had to awkwardly clear his throat and excuse himself to get more rocks despite the pile that had been waiting next to him.

It took them a week to finish the garden. Once they were done, Ben watched as Rey’s fingers brushed gently against the plants. Ahch-To was slowly becoming a home… for both of them.

They settled into a routine. Waking up as the sun rose over the waves, beginning the day with meditation and walking up to the temple where they read through the old Jedi texts before heading back down to the village to eat a midday meal and work on the garden. In the afternoon they would spar, although never for too long or too hard. It was a quiet life, but Ben liked it, the simplicity of it all. He enjoyed spending time with Rey, both of them were quite quiet, neither of them was ready to talk about everything just yet. Instead, they talked about new things, about the future, for once it seemed to be a positive one.

“When will you go back?” Ben asked one afternoon as they sparred. Rey had been with him for a week and a half now, the question had been eating away at him ever since she arrived. She had friends, she had a place and a role within the Resistance and the new government, he couldn’t expect her to stay forever.

“Do you want me to go back?” she asked, hurt moving across her face as she lowered her yellow blade. She had begun making it with Leia and had finished it off before she arrived. Ben thought it was beautiful, it was hers. He hoped one day he would have a lightsaber to call his own again. He felt honoured to use his mother’s, but it wasn’t quite the same as having one to call his own. 

“No.” Ben answered, looking down at his feet, “I like having you here.”

A small smile quirked Rey’s face, “Me too.” she answered, Ben, looked up at her as she stumbled to continue, “Well, I mean I like being here, not having myself here because that wouldn’t make sense.” she was becoming flustered with embarrassment.

Ben stepped forward, resting a hand on her shoulder as a small chuckle escaped him, “Relax, Rey, it’s okay.” he said, “I understand.” 

Rey’s eyes met his own and she nodded. For a moment, he simply smiled at her. And she smiled back. He liked this, the calm and friendly nature between them. Of course, he had to ruin it, “But seriously, I don’t want to force you to stay.” 

Her face fell slightly and she stepped away, his hand falling from her shoulder, immediately missing the warmth of her skin. Turning away, she spun her lightsaber in her hand, looking out at the ocean. “I think I want to stay,” she said quietly. 

“What?”

“I want to stay.” she said again, firmer and more confident this time, “I don’t want to go back.”

“Why?” 

Rey breathed a tired sigh, her saber reaching out as she turned and colliding with his own as he quickly moved to block her advance. “I’m sick of politics,” she said, moving to strike his blade again. Ben shuffled back, moving quickly on his feet as their sabers met in flashes of blue and yellow. 

“Don’t blame you for that one, I’m not too fond of it all either.”

Rey raised an eyebrow, “You were Supreme Leader.”

He shrugged, “Let’s just say I underestimated the amount of paperwork involved.” 

Rey rolled her eyes but continued her advances, each blow harder and faster than the last. It’s not that he struggled to keep up, it’s more about how shocked he was to see her like this. There was more she wanted to say. It wasn’t anger or hate, it was physically pushing away everything she felt was holding her back. Ben admired it, he wished he could do that instead of destroying something. 

“What else?” he prompted.

Rey gritted her teeth, “I’m sick of being told what to do.”

“You and me both.” 

“I’m sick of fighting in a war I don’t understand.”

“I understand, it’s not as simple as black and white,” he said, faltering slightly as Rey persisted, her advances becoming more forceful. 

“I’m sick of no one listening to me,” she said, raising her blade, locking against his and drawing closer to him. Ben simply nodded in understanding this time, she needed to get this out by herself.

“I’m sick of being used as a weapon,” she said, her voice rising as she pushed against Ben’s blade and he stumbled backwards, losing his footing. He raised his blade again in an attempt to move back into the familiar steps. But Rey’s advance was too strong and he tripped, the force from his fall pulling Rey down with him. Sabers flew out of their hands as they tumbled into the grass, Ben landing flat on his back with Rey on top of him, her hands either side of his face as he knees pressed into the dirt either side of his hips. 

They were breathing heavily, their gazes locked as they gasped for breath. “And,” Rey began, her chest rising and falling as she inhaled deeply, “I’m sick of having to choose them over you.” 

She was so close to him, their faces tantalisingly close, if he surged forward he would be kissing her. No, he couldn’t go down that train of thought. Ben froze, “W-what do you mean?” he stammered. Choose him? Was he being stupid? He wondered why it felt so different to hear her say it out loud when it had happened before. When she touched his hand in the firelight, she chose him. When she fought at his side, she chose him. When she kissed him she-

Rey’s eyes widened and for a moment he was afraid she had caught his thoughts. She scrambled to her feet, putting as much distance between them as she could before calling her saber to her hand. “Rey? Are you okay?”

She took a step back, shaking her head, “I-I need to go.” she moved like lightning, rushing back over the grassy slope as Ben quickly got to his feet, watching as Rey ran back to the village. 

“Rey!” he called out, “Rey!”

She ignored his shouts and his eyes focused on her until she shut the door to her hut and she’d disappeared from sight. 

oOoOoOo

The next morning, Rey had left her hut before he had awoken to Sunshine’s familiar chirping. When he walked out of his hut, her door had been left open and when he peered inside, her bed was empty. The bed was unmade and he knew something was off. He always woke up before her and he knew for a fact she always made her bed. “Where do you think she is?” he asked Sunshine who was perched on his shoulder. 

The small bird chirped and Ben sighed, looking up at the Jedi Temple. “Do you think she’s up there?” The bird chirped once more and Ben began to make his way up the stone steps in the direction of the temple.

He reached out through the bond, searching for her, only to find cold, aching darkness. Ben froze, breathing heavily as he desperately reached out for her again. “Rey?” he called out. His eyes scanned over to the empty garden, the empty sparring ground. For a moment he was afraid she had left the island completely but was quickly reassured when his eyes fell upon the Millenium Falcon. She had to still be on the island, there was nowhere else she could have gone with such short notice. 

Still standing on the stone steps, halfway up the grassy slope, Ben closed his eyes. Taking deep and steady breaths, he centred himself, focusing only on the thread that brought him to the bond. Distantly, he felt Sunshine nestle closer to him from where she perched on his shoulder. He ignored it, trying his best to avoid being distracted from the distant flicker of light at the other end of the thread. 

_Rey._ He gently called out through the bond. He was getting closer now, she hadn’t disappeared completely as he had first presumed. 

_Rey._ Pushing a little more firmly this time, Ben moved further along the thread, _Rey._

_BEN!_

His eyes flew open at the sound of Rey’s scream filling his head, stumbling back as his hand flew to his erratic heart. Sunshine let out a frightened squawk, flying up into the air as Ben broke into a run, feeling Rey’s presence in the dark depths of the island. “Rey!” he shouted aloud. No response.

He ran faster, panicking as his eyes searched the rocky shore for her. That’s when he saw it. A dark gaping hole. He skidded to a stop, Sunshine landing on his shoulder as he stared down. The darkside called to him from within and Ben took slow steps away from it, he didn’t want to do this. Going in would leave him vulnerable to the temptations that had coerced him all those years ago. 

But now was not the time to be a coward, Rey was down there somewhere and needed his help. Reaching up, he lifted Sunshine off his shoulder, placing her on the ground before slipping off his boots. He looked at his shirt and waistcoat, Rey had found them in the falcon that had once belonged to his father. Biting the inside of his cheek, he pulled both of them off, leaving him in only his dark trousers. Sunshine nestled closer to his fallen shirt, taking comfort in the warmth it provided. Ben stroked her head gently and she purred, “I’ll be back, I promise.” he said, kneeling down on the cold, damp ground. Leaning over the edge, he looked down and into the darkness. 

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he dived off the edge, using the Force to sense his surroundings and finding water below. It came quicker than he expected and he hit the water with a splash. It was freezing and Ben immediately began to swim to the surface, letting out a gasp as his head came above the water. He blinked several times, adjusting to the dark surroundings. 

His eyes fell upon what he presumed must have once been a mirror. Only now, it was smashed into thousands of pieces across the stone ground. And lying beneath it, sprawled amongst the broken glass and seemingly unconscious, was Rey. 

“Rey!” he gasped, voice broken and hoarse as he quickly swam towards her, arms splashing against the water as he moved as quickly as he could. Scrambling out of the water, Ben rushed to her side. _Force, not again, not again._

“Rey,” he pleaded, shaking her gently, this was his worst nightmare. 

She was dressed still in her sleepwear, eyes closed peacefully as though she were sleeping. His hand moved to rest upon her chest, over her heart. A steady beat was beneath his palm and he breathed a sigh of relief. Pulling her into his arms, he caressed her hair gently, “Rey,” he whispered, shaking her gently, “Rey, wake up,” 

Her eyes thankfully fluttered open and he calmed as she woke in his arms. She looked up at him, her expression turning to shock as she startled. He sensed panic overcoming her as she looked around the cave in horror, breathing erratically as she trembled in his arms. “Hey, hey, it’s alright,” he assured her, a finger under her chin as he turned her gently to face him, her gaze falling into his. “You’re safe.” 

Rey nodded slowly, leaning closer to him as her gaze fell to the broken shards on the ground. “What happened?” he asked. 

She shook her head, “I-I can’t.” she croaked, her hands coming to rest on his bare chest and sending his head spinning. When he looked down at them, he was met with her bloody and battered fists... she’d been the one to break the mirror. 

He said nothing, instead, he lifted her into her arms as he rose to his feet. Rey curled closer to him, her cheek resting against his chest as she drew shaking breaths. Noticing her abandoned saber on the ground, he summoned it and clipped it to his belt beside his mother’s. 

Focusing on the walls of the cave, Ben began to walk, trying his best not to let the quiet sobs escaping Rey reach his heart. 

With Rey safe in his arms, Ben made his way along the broken slope, out of the cave and into the morning light. 

oOoOoOo

Rey didn’t say a word as they made their way up to her hut. He put her on her feet once they got inside and she sat down on one of the two wooden stools. Ben followed, pulling the second stool closer to her before sitting down in front of her. She reached down to take off her boot, he stopped her, “Here, let me.” he said, gently pulling the boots off one at a time. Rising to his feet, he took a blanket from Rey’s bed and draped it over her shivering shoulders. 

“Thank you,” she whispered as he threw his shirt and waistcoat back on. 

Ben gave her a small smile as he sat back down, “No problem.” 

She avoided his gaze, instead becoming very interested in the stone wall as they sat in silence. “Can I take a look at your hands?” he asked gently. 

Rey nodded, moving her hands out of her lap and showing him the bloody and bruised knuckles. Ben inhaled sharply before taking them in his own, thumbs gently moving across the broken skin. She hissed in pain and he stopped abruptly. “Sorry.” he summoned the medkit situated under Rey’s bed into his hand, resting it on his knee and opening it before pulling out a tube of bacta gel. 

He briefly considered taking her hands in his own and pouring life into them, using the Force to gently knit the broken skin back together. But after everything that had happened both in the rain and then in the shadows of the fallen cathedral, it had been a precious moment for both of them, 

They hadn’t spoken about it properly yet. It had been emotional and incredibly draining, neither of them were ready to dive back into that again. For now, mundane and natural healing would have to do.

“Will you tell me what happened?” he asked as he squeezed the bacta onto his finger before gently rubbing it onto her damaged knuckles. 

Rey drew a shaky breath. “It was dark.” she began, her voice broken as she spoke, “It called out to me and I woke in the middle of the night. I knew I shouldn’t have listened, I should have ignored it and shoved it away. But it persisted, so I followed it, back to the place I told you about a year ago.” he recalled the night briefly before continuing to listen. “I didn’t know what I was doing, I jumped down and faced the mirror, reaching out to it. I wanted it. I wanted to know what it was trying to tell me.” He looked up at her as he put the tube of bacta away, watching as her bloodshot eyes shone with tears he knew she would refuse to allow to fall down her cheeks. “And I saw him.” too late. Rey let out a sniffle as tears ran down her cheeks, “He laughed at me, called me weak and foolish like my father for running away.” 

It didn’t take much thinking to figure out who ‘he’ was. It was the same man who had plagued him his entire life. “He asked me to join him, I refused. So, he- he-” Ben slowly wrapped bandages around her fists, carefully and tenderly as he waited for her to continue. “He killed you, Ben. Right in front of me, he tortured you.” his hands froze and she was looking directly at him now. “I smashed the mirror, I couldn’t look at it, I couldn’t see you hurt. All I remember after that was your voice in my head so I shouted for you and then you were there, alive and strong…” she trailed off a little, looking down at his hands holding her own, “And I was in your arms.”

Ben felt heat rising in his cheeks as he looked down at their joined hands. He gently stroked over her knuckles. “He’s gone, Rey, he’s not coming back, I promise you.” Ben said firmly. He raised her hands, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles, “And I won’t leave you, I’ll be here.”

“Promise?” Rey asked.

He nodded, “I promise.”

A small smile quirked Rey’s lips, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Silence fell between them, their nervous breathing was the only thing to be heard as Ben found himself looking into her eyes. It wasn’t the same as when they locked sabers and challenged each other. Or when their eyes met as they signalled to each other when a fish was insight so they could catch it. No, this was more intense than that. His gaze flickered to her lips and he remembered how soft they had felt against his one. For once, he allowed himself to remember how wonderful it felt. 

Hesitantly, he began to lean forward and to his surprise, Rey did the same. Her own gaze looked to his lips and he could feel something similar to desire floating through the bond, along the thread tying them together. They were incredibly close, mere inches apart and Ben thought about how _easy_ it would be to kiss her again. 

Before he could, however, a squawk filled the room and they jumped apart as Sunshine flew in, landing on Ben’s knees. She looked between the pair, flapping her wings. Rey chuckled, “And so her ladyship has returned.” she said, gently stroking the bird. 

Ben smiled, cupping the bird and placing her on his shoulder. “She’s hungry, I should find something for her.” he explained, getting to his feet. Rey nodded in understanding, also getting up. “You should rest.” he continued, “You are exhausted.”

She gave him a reluctant nod and a smile, “Thank you, again, for finding me.” 

“I’ll always find you.” he blurted out before he could stop himself. He bit his lips nervously, “Sorry, that just came out.”

“No, it’s fine, I understand. I hope you always will.” she breathed. 

Ben inhaled sharply and stepped away, his mind racing as he processed her words. “I should go.” he gestured to the door awkwardly and Rey clutched at the blanket around her shoulders. 

“See you later,” she said quietly.

He nodded, “Yeah, see you later.” he wasted no time in fleeing from the hut, moving as quickly as he could back to his own and slamming the door behind him. 

oOoOoOo

Over the next few days, Rey was quiet, still recovering from the traumatic event in the cave. He kept his distance, allowing her space to think things over, relax and calm down. He watched from afar as she meditated, more frequently than usual, trying desperately to balance herself. Ben wondered what to say to her. Each time he tried to, words failed him and he would mumble an excuse before walking away to the temple or garden where he would sit alone, contemplating what an idiot he was. He’d been through what she was going through now after discovering her heritage. Except, when he learnt of his relation to Vader, he had run straight into the clutches of darkness. Rey did the opposite. Not even Palpatine could snuff out the light that shone so brightly within her. 

There was a battle inside her head, he could sense it when they trained together. Memories of her past would resurface and she would stop, unable to fight anymore. He remained by her side, he wouldn’t let her go through it alone. Sometimes she would cry, sometimes she would simply be silent, sometimes she would tell him stories of Jakku and her childhood. Those made him want to cry. He hated that she had gone through it, that someone as kind and wonderful as her had to experience such a difficult childhood. 

She got better at managing those moments as time went on, together they got through them. Together they could get through anything. 

“How are you feeling?” Ben asked, a week after the incident as they sat down by the fire.

Rey smiled at him, “Better, thank you.”

“And your hands?”

She unwound the bandages he had put on a week earlier, revealing her still bruised, all though less bloody hands. “They are okay, a little sore but I’m fine.” 

He didn’t like to see her wince, to see her hands tremble. It wouldn’t take much, just a gentle push from him is all it would take. Reaching out, Ben gestured for Rey to place her hands in his. She did so slowly, both of them inhaling sharply as their bare hands touched, sending an electric feeling through their veins. Ben closed his eyes and reached out with the Force, focusing on the broken and frail hands beneath his. Just as he had all those weeks ago on Exegol, he transferred life energy from himself to her, gently healing her hands as she released an audible gasp. He opened his eyes and was met with compassion from Rey’s gaze. She gave his hands a squeeze with her healed ones, “Thank you.” 

“You keep saying that,” he commented. 

Rey shrugged, “You keep giving me a reason to.”

Ben looked down at his feet, “Why are you so kind to me? Why did you give me a chance? Why did you choose me?” he bombarded her with the questions that had been racing through his head for too long now. 

Rey paused as if she were contemplating her answer. Hesitantly, she reached out to him, cupping his cheek softly and making his heart jump in his chest. “Because I want to.” she said gently, “Because it is the right thing to do. Because you have earnt my forgiveness. And because… because....” she was nervous, afraid to speak. 

Ben placed his hand over her own on his cheek, “Because?” he asked. 

“Because I care about you, a lot,” she admitted. 

He leant closer, “I care about you too.” he breathed, “A lot.” 

Her thumb traced the place where his scar had once been. It made him shiver slightly, despite the heat of the fire that surrounded him. How did he deserve this gentleness? He would never truly understand it. As he looked at her now though, he was certain of his feelings. He had been for some time. 

Rey wasn’t just a friend.

She wasn’t just a Jedi or Resistance hero. 

She was his other half, she completed him. She was the part of him that had been missing for so long. 

And he had a feeling, she reciprocated those feelings.

Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against her own, breathing deeply as his hand came up to move through her hair, caressing it gently. His heart pounded against his chest, threatening to break free. 

“Is this real?” Rey asked.

“Yes, it is.” he replied.

They sat for what could have been hours or a few minutes, just in silence as they held each other. Eventually, they pulled away, said goodnight and returned to their huts. 

When Ben slumped down on his bed, he released a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. 

oOoOoOo

Exactly one month, a week and two days after her arrival, Rey received the message. She had gone down to the Falcon to listen to it and he had waited on the grass by the garden, playing with Sunshine. A thousand thoughts ran through his head as he sat nervously. When Rey returned and walked up the grassy hill to him, he had already known what she was going to say. 

“I’ll be back in a few days, they just want me to be present for the election,” Rey said as she packed her things into her bag. She wasn’t taking much, just the bare necessities. It still hurt when she tucked her lightsaber into it, when would he spar with her again? What if she had to stay longer than she expected. 

Ben stood with Sunshine in the doorway, watching as she moved around the hut. A frown was etched across his face and Rey paused, turning to him, a sympathetic smile across her face as she approached him. “It won’t be long, I promise, I’m not going to let them keep me long.”

When she was packed, he walked with her down to the landing pad. They stopped at the ramp, both of them standing anxiously, neither ready to say goodbye.

“You’ll come back?” he murmured.

Rey nodded, “Of course I will, who else is going to keep the garden alive?” 

He smiled softly and met her gaze. “I’ll miss you,” he said quietly.

Stretching out her hand, Rey cupped his face, her thumb caressing his cheek, “I’ll miss you too.” she said, “But this isn’t goodbye, it’s a see you later.”

He nodded in agreement, “See you later.” he whispered, a slight bitterness in his tone. 

Standing on her toes, Rey surged up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “See you later,” she whispered into his ear before stepping back. She walked back up the ramp and Ben raised a hand to touch his cheek where her lips had burned his skin. Noticing his movement, a grin spread across Rey’s face as she held her bottom lip between her teeth. 

When the Falcon took off, Ben watched as it flew away, up into the sky until it was merely a dark dot in the distance. He sighed and turned, making his way back up to the stone village.

The first day it was almost impossible to get up. He lay in bed, unable to find the strength to get on with his day without Rey there. Sunshine sat on his chest, chirping away at him as if she were trying to make conversation. He looked into her big round eyes that seemed rather plaintive. The porg snuggled closer to him as if she sensed his pain and distress. Ben stroked her lovingly. “I feel a bit stuck,” he admitted. “Without her, nothing really seems to make sense.”

Sunshine hopped off his chair, moving to the small table beside his bed. Tilting his head to the side, he watched as she nudged his mother’s lightsaber with her head, moving it towards him. He rose, sitting up and pulling away from the scratchy blanket. With a sigh, he picked up the saber hilt and contemplated it. He had always thought his mother’s weapon was beautiful, it reminded him so much of her. Intricate and unique, but powerful. 

Ben looked down at Sunshine, “What would she do?” he asked her. 

“Well, I would get off my arse and make myself useful.”

Ben jumped at the sound of his mother’s voice. He leapt to his feet, looking at the blue figure in shock. He blinked several times, his heart beating furiously as he faced the woman standing before him. “Mom?” he asked.

A small and familiar smile came across his mother’s face and Ben relaxed slightly. She looked different, she looked younger, less tired than he remembered. Her hand came forward, towards him and Ben immediately stumbled forward, stretching out to meet her, only for his hand to pass right through hers. “Are you really here?” he asked, voice breaking. 

Leia gave him a nod and stepped forward, hand moving to his face. He was afraid to feel the helpless motion of her caress never meeting him but was surprised when she tenderly used the Force to move his dark hair away from his face. Ben released a shaking breath, “I miss you, Mom.” he said.

She chuckled, “Oh my boy, I miss you too, your father and uncle are even more irritating than usual.” she said, “They really get on my nerves these days.”

A hesitant smile quirked his lips. “You’re with Dad?”

Leia nodded, “Yes, and he is more annoying than ever, keeps complaining that he can’t fly the Falcon or visit you.”

“Visit me?”

His mother sighed, “He wants to, he really wants to, Ben. But unfortunately, this gift is reserved for Force users only.” 

Ben looked down at his feet, guilty. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. The regret he felt was immense. His parents had sacrificed so much for him that it had cost them their lives. 

“I know.” his mother breathed, “We forgive you, Ben.”

He shook his head, “You shouldn’t, I don’t deserve forgiveness.” 

“Oh hush.” Leia interrupted, “You are my son and I love you, I can’t stay mad at you forever.” Ben turned his mother’s weapon over in his hands. She chuckled and took a seat on his bed, “You were such a menace when I was training. I’d spend the early mornings and evenings with your Uncle when my schedule wasn’t so hectic.” A thoughtful smile spread across her face as she recalled memories from so long ago, “When I came home at night I’d find your father asleep on the sofa with you beside him, playing happily and wide awake. After shuffling your father to bed I’d hold you until you fell asleep, I hated being away from you all the time…” Leia trailed off, her hands in her lap as Ben noticed a shy tear slip down her cheek. His mother never cried. She was the strongest person he knew. No matter what, she always put on a brave face. 

He sat down beside her. “You did what you had to do at the time.” he murmured. 

Leia shook her head, “No. I should have been there. I should have been there when you had your nightmares and when you felt alone.” she said firmly, “And I should have been there when that monster was talking to you.”

“There was nothing you could have done, he was always there, he was so _loud._ He overshadowed everything.” Ben explained, the anxiety at the recollection prominent in his tone. The last few weeks had been so… quiet. Without the monsters in his head, he could think in peace. He found it quite unsettling and strange at times but knew that ultimately, it was good. He had a freedom he had never truly experienced in the same way everyone else did. Ben would never take it for granted. 

Except, of course, his mind wasn’t completely silent. And he didn’t mind. There was always that flickering light, always within his reach. It was, however, not as close as it usually was, and it pained him to think about how far away Rey was now. 

“She’ll be back.” Leia said gently, “She wants to come back.”

“You spoke to her?” Ben asked, his gaze moving to her with a hopeful expression across his face.

Leia shook her head, “No, she’s far too busy and I didn’t want to interrupt. But I can tell, call it a mother’s thing.” she answered, “Did you know she stole your sweater before she left?”

Ben looked at his mother, puzzled, “What? No!” 

The woman chuckled, throwing her head back with laughter. “Oh my dear boy, I have a feeling there have been a lot of things left unsaid between the two of you.” 

He felt heat rise in his cheeks and he bit his lip nervously. It was at this moment that Sunshine decided to move to perch on his knee. Reaching out, he stroked her gently, calming himself more than the bird. “I don’t know.” he said quietly, “What if it is too soon?”

“Ben, I told your father I loved him a few days after our first kiss.”

“Because you thought you were never going to see him again.” 

“I seized the chance I was given because I was afraid it would be the last. You’re afraid that she will push you away if you tell her.”

Ben nodded, “Part of me is screaming to tell her because I feel like she reciprocates my feelings but at the same time I can’t be one-hundred percent sure.” 

Leia moved her hand out towards him, resting it upon his. He could feel the comforting warmth of her hand, instead a subtle pulsing of energy that reassured him she was there. “I’m not going to sit here and tell you that you must profess your undying love, I simply want to give you advice. Both of you have been through so much, Ben, and it will take time to heal. But I think you both know that there is no point in lying to each other.”

Rising to his feet, Ben moved to the small window and looked out at the empty landing pad, “I miss her.”

“I know, but she will come back, Ben, she misses you too.”

“She’s left me before, how do I know she isn’t going to do the same again?”

Leia stood beside him, “Even you know that is rubbish. Stop going straight to the negatives, Ben, you and I both know that where Rey really wants to be is here with you.” Her hand came to rest beside his on the windowsill and he could feel her gaze pouring into him, “But whilst she is away, you can’t just sit around and wallow in your misery, you can’t rely on Rey for everything.”

“I know. It’s just so much easier when she’s here.” he said glumly. 

“And it was always easier for me at those sodding events when you or your father were there. But I had to learn to cope without you both, find reasons why I could do it myself. You need to get out of bed, Ben, you need to go out and live, Rey can’t do that for you.” it was good advice, Ben knew that. He liked this, being able to talk with his mother in a way he had never been able to as a teenager. It hurt to think that it had taken her dying for them to be able to talk to each other properly. 

Sunshine sat on the window between his and his mother’s hands. “Besides, someone needs to look after this little lady, you can’t do that if you mope around in bed all day,” said Leia, stroking the bird with her faded hand.

Ben let out a small chuckle, “I think she’s the one looking after me.” he admitted.

“I’m proud of you, Ben, of how far you have come.” his mother said gently, “I am so happy for you, that you finally are finding the happiness you deserve.”

His eyes were shining when he took a shaking breath and asked, “Can you stay?” he felt like a small child again, begging his mother not to go to a meeting, to a gala or to leave him with his Uncle.

She shook her head, “I’ve already been here too long.” she explained sadly, “I won’t be far away, I’ll always be with you in here.” Her hand hovered in front of his chest and Ben felt his breath catch in his throat and a few tears spill down his cheeks. 

“Mommy-” 

Leia shook her head but again brushed his hair gently before slowly fading away. “I love you.” she whispered as he found himself alone again.

“I know.”

oOoOoOo

The next few days were easier than Ben had expected. He kept himself busy, expanding the garden, looking after Rey’s precious plants and keeping the stone village intact. He built a fire pit in the center of it for their meals, making small chairs from stones and wood to put around it. One day he spent nearly a whole day fishing, making bigger and stronger nets for catching them along with more places to store fresh food. 

He continued to train, practising saber forms as well as meditation. Over time, he was getting a lot better at it and he could happily say that reaching out to the light was no longer difficult. He didn’t even need to focus entirely on Rey anymore, he found his own ways to reach out to it, new ways.

On the fourth day, he felt it in the distance and when he looked up at the sky, a bright and wide smile spread across his face. Rey was home. 

He ran as fast as he could down to the landing pad, watching as the Falcon touched down. Excitement and adrenaline raced through his veins and he felt his heart pound against his chest. He couldn’t contain himself as he skidded to a stop at the bottom of the lowering ramp. When Rey appeared at the top of it, her smile mirrored his own and she rushed down to him. 

She threw herself into his arms and Ben felt everything become clear. He spun her around as a laugh escaped her. She felt perfect in his arms, like all along, this is where they were both meant to be. Of course, he knew this was true, they were always destined to be together. 

Slowly, he lowered Rey to her feet and she looked up at him with nothing short of compassion in her gaze. Something was different this time, it was more intense, more intimate. It was all Ben needed to be able to close the space between them, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her. Rey made a small noise of surprise but her hands found his cheeks and she returned his kiss with passion. Whilst their first kiss had been sweet and Ben had not stopped thinking about it, this kiss overshadowed it. This time they weren’t tired and hadn’t just crawled out of the clutches of death. They had time now, both of them full of life and… love. 

Yes. 

This was love.

When he gently pulled away from the kiss, he watched as Rey took a moment to open her eyes, both of them breathing heavily as their hands held onto each other. “Well, that was something.” she said, hand stroking his cheek as a small and breathless chuckled escaped her. 

“Sorry, I had to do it.” Ben explained, his hand brushing hair away from her face, “I couldn’t resist.”

Rey edged slightly closer to him, “Don’t be sorry, I liked it.”

“You liked it?”

Rey nodded, “I _really_ liked it.” she assured him, biting her lip in a way that made him weak at the knees. She leaned close to him until her lips were a breath away from his, “Do it again.” He didn’t hesitate in fulfilling her request, he kissed her with more love than he thought was possible. Force, he loved her. He loved her so damn much. 

This time, her hands found their way into his hair and she tugged him closer to her, making him groan slightly into their kiss. In response, his arms found their way around her waist and he hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his torso as she deepened the kiss. 

It could have gone on for hours, for minutes or maybe even only a few seconds, Ben couldn’t tell. All he could feel was her lips against his, her soft perfect lips as they caressed his own. This was it, this is where they both belonged. 

That night, they sat side by side in front of the fire, eating their fish dinner as Rey told him about the election. He wasn’t surprised when she told him that Dameron had been voted into the highest position of power in the new government. He was surprised, however, that he didn’t feel angry about it. Dameron seemed like someone who knew what he was doing, he’d make a good leader. 

She told him about what her friends were up to these days, that they were all on their own journeys, seeking happiness. Finn (who he had finally stopped referring to as the traitor) was working with his Uncle Lando and another ex-stormtrooper, Jannah to reunite stormtroopers with their families. His Uncle Chewie had returned to Kashyyyk to be with his family, Ben and Rey both agreed that they would need to visit soon. 

“I miss them.” Rey admitted gently, “But I am more than glad to be home again.”

Her head rested against his shoulder and Ben looked down at their joined hands, in his heart knowing that his home was wherever Rey was. 

When night fell over the island and Rey let out a quiet yawn, he walked with her to her hut, both of them pausing outside the door. Leaning down, he pressed a small kiss to her lips, relatively chaste before he pulled away. “Goodnight, Rey,” he whispered.

Rey smiled, “Goodnight, Ben.” she said before slowly backing into her hut, her eyes on him until she closed the door. 

With a content sigh, he walked back towards his own hut, passing the small garden with the porg house where he spotted Sunshine curled up with one of the larger, male porgs. He chuckled, shaking his head. It seemed as though there would be an empty nest in his hut tonight.

Taking one last look at Rey’s closed door, Ben went inside, shutting his own door behind him.

oOoOoOo

It was half an hour later when he heard the knock at his door. He was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling, his mind focused entirely on her as sleep refused him. Sitting up he said, “Come in.”

The door opened and Rey appeared, illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window as she stood in the doorway dressed only in his sweater. “I couldn’t sleep.” she said quietly, once again biting her lip and sending him mad. 

Ben opened up his arms, making space on the bed and Rey closed the door in a hurry, practically running across the small space before falling into his arms and kissing him passionately. 

His hands moved everywhere, desperate to touch her, to feel her. Together, they fell back in his bed, holding onto each other with a new hunger as they deepened the kiss. Force, he never wanted to stop kissing her. 

With his hands on her legs, he pulled her so she was straddling his hips. She leant over him, her chest pressed to his bare one as he moved his hands up and down her back, caressing her through the dark fabric of the stolen sweater. 

Rey pulled her lips from his, looking down at him as they both gasped for breath. She gently stroked his cheek, her fingers playing with the strands of hair that fell in front of his face. Ben sat up, holding Rey as she perched in his lap. Neither of them spoke, both lost in a dizzying trance of gentle kisses and soft caresses. 

“Is this okay?” Ben whispered.

Rey nodded, “It is more than okay, Ben.”

“You want this?”

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, her lips trailing down, across his jaw until they met his lips again. Ben pulled away, he didn’t want Rey to do anything she would regret, he needed to be certain that this was something she wanted as much as he did. 

“Is something wrong?” Rey asked, a frown spreading across her face as she untangled herself from him, sitting on the bed opposite him. 

Ben exhald shakily, looking down into his lap as his fingers fiddled with his sheets. “No, well yes. I don’t want you to regret anything, Rey, I don’t want you to wake up tomorrow and be upset that you can’t take it back.”

To his surprise, Rey’s frown quirked up into a smile and she placed her hand over his. “Ben,” she took a shaking breath as she looked into his eyes, “I love you.” His heart skipped a beat in his chest and his mouth dropped open. Of course she loved him, deep down he had known that for a long time now. But to hear it out loud for the first time, it made him feel like he was the happiest and luckiest man in the galaxy. “And I want you, all of you. I want your past, I want you now and I want your future, no matter where that will lead us.” 

Her hands stroked through his hair and she breathed a content sigh, “And I have not been able to stop thinking about you for a _long_ time now.”

“Fuck, Rey,” Ben breathed, earning a rather girlish giggle from Rey as he pulled her back into his arms and their lips found each other again. 

This time when they sank back into the sheets, Ben felt bolder, more sure of himself as his hands gently caressed along Rey’s sides. He hovered over her as Rey lay back, hands in his hair as his lips moved from her lips to her jaw, along her neck to the neckline of the shirt. Force, he wanted to kiss her everywhere, explore every inch of her body. There was no need to rush, they had time. They had all the time in the galaxy. 

He gently tugged on the top of his sweater, pulling it down so he could continue his journey towards her chest. Rey inhaled sharply and he watched as her hands moved to the hem of the shirt. In one swift movement, she pulled it over her and tossed it to the floor, leaving her only in her underwear as her cheeks flushed slightly pink. She looked away from him, breathing deeply as she held her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“I know they aren’t- well I know they are not exactly-”

Ben pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her as he gently tilted her chin so she was facing him. “Rey listen to me, you are beautiful. Every part of you is beautiful and I love every part of you.” He leant down and pressed a kiss in between her breasts. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a way with words?” she asked. 

Resting his chin on her bare stomach, he smiled up at her, “Well, I did study calligraphy growing up.”

Rey playfully rolled her eyes, “Nerd.” 

Ben came up and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, “A nerd who loves you.”

“Hmm,” Rey said, pretending to consider it, “Maybe I’ll keep you around, then.” 

He kissed her again, this time with more hunger as she held onto his shoulders. When his lips travelled lower, his hand gently caressed her breasts and Rey released a content sigh before outright moaning when his lips found her perky nipples. Her fingers weaved into his hair, pulling him close as he sucked and kissed her breasts, worshipping them with adoration.

Moving lower, he kissed along her stomach, moving over her navel until he reached the waistband of her underwear. He looked up at her, searching for approval. With a small nod, she granted it and Ben hooked his fingers into the band, slowly pulling them down her hips, her legs and over her feet before pushing them away and looking down at her soaking center. 

“You are going to be the death of me.” he said as he stroked her legs, travelling up her thighs until his fingers brushed against her dripping cunt. Rey made a sound halfway between a moan and a gasp. He moved again, coating his fingers with her. He brushed against the small bundle of nerves and Rey moaned, loud and clear, back arching slightly as he continued to stroke her, increasing the pressure. 

His heart was pounding and a nervous energy moved through his veins. Shifting on the bed so he was lying beside her, he explored her, moving gently as Rey tilted her face toward him and breathed heavily. Looking directly into her eyes, he moved his index finger to her entrance and slowly entered her. Rey jolted slightly but didn’t pull away, instead welcoming him as he moved his finger deeper inside her. She writhed around on the bed, moaning as he moved in and out of her at a steady place, slipping another finger into waiting heat. She bucked her hips into his hand and he swore, Force, she was perfect. 

She climaxed, her eyes screwed shut and her mouth formed an oh as she reached her high. He slowly brought her down from it, pulling his fingers from her. After she had regained her senses, she practically launched herself at him, kissing him with so much desire and passion he felt dizzy. Her fingers tugged at his sleeping bottoms and he quickly pulled them away, along with his underwear and threw them to the floor. It was a blur of intense feeling, of love as he moved on top of her, lining himself up with her entrance. 

Both of them were breathing heavily, looking into each other’s eyes as Ben slowly entered her, feeling her walls stretch to accommodate him. He let out a groan as he felt her tight heat around him, drawing him in and enticing him. Leaning his forehead against hers, Ben drew back before pushing in again, in and out as they gasped in unison. 

“Ben…”

“Rey…”

He moved in and out of her at a steady pace, holding onto her hands and entwining their fingers as he made love to her. She kissed him softly, sending waves of her love to him through the bond, making him move faster as he chased the ecstasy between them.

They held onto each other as passion took over and they moved together, Ben’s thumb creeping between them to rub her clit. Rey moaned against Ben’s lips and together, they crashed into their climax, clutching at each other as they moved gently through their orgasm. 

Together, they relaxed into the sheets, holding each other as they tried to catch their breaths. Ben summoned the covers from where they were crumpled at the end of the bed, pulling them over them. 

Despite how much he didn’t want to, Ben found him slowly falling asleep as he held Rey close. He didn’t want the moment to end. But, after a few moments, they both closed their eyes and fell into deep, dreamless sleeps. 

oOoOoOo

When Ben woke, he felt a calming presence beside him. Opening his eyes, he looked down at Rey’s sleeping form, her cheek resting on his chest as a small dribble of drool formed in the corner of her mouth. Ben chuckled quietly at that, gently using his thumb to wipe it away, being careful not to wake her. 

She looked beautiful as she slept, a soft expression on her face. They were curled up together in his far too small single bed meaning Rey was practically on top of him. Their legs were tangled together, naked bodies pressed together everywhere they could reach. Ben breathed a content sigh, his fingers tracing over Rey’s back, drawing small circles over her skin. He’d love to stay there forever, in her embrace. They could sleep all day, all week if they wanted to. Screw being productive, he supposed exploring and every inch of Rey’s body would count as being productive. 

With that in mind, he pressed his lips to her forehead, peppering kisses across her face as she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a sleepy smile, “Good morning.” she said, leaning up to kiss his lips. 

“Morning,” he whispered against them, surrendering to the soft caress of her lips as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest. Rey pulled her lips away and smiled up at him, “You look pretty.” she said, moving her hands through his messy dark hair. 

Ben barked out a laugh, “What are you drunk on, sweetheart?” he said, kissing her nose. 

“Drunk on love, my dear.” Rey said with a cheeky grin, her hand moving to caress his cheek, “I love you.” 

“I know.” Ben whispered, kissing her again, just because he could. When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes, “We didn’t use protection last night.” he said, stroking her hair.

Rey bit her lip, “I know… are you mad?” she asked hesitantly.

Immediately, Ben shook his head, “No, Force no, of course not Rey.” he said hurriedly, “I just didn’t want anything to take us by surprise.”

“I think there are some contraceptives in the Falcon somewhere.” she said quietly.

Ben pressed a kiss to her forehead, “If that’s what you want, then we can sort it out, together.” he said reassuringly.

She paused for a moment and Ben could see her thinking through it, contemplating his words, “I don’t know if I do.” she whispered.

His eyes widened slightly at the suggestion, “Really?”

Rey nodded, “I told you last night, Ben, I want you past, your present and your future. I want a family with you, Ben.” she said, her voice shaking slightly as she spoke as she tried to gauge his reaction. 

Ben smiled at her, “I want that too, Force, Rey, I want everything with you.” 

Her smile mirrored his and she straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss him before they both fell back into the sheets, exploring every inch of each other. 

An hour later, they managed to stumble out of bed, both with flushed cheeks and rather messy hair. They dressed and made their way to the garden so Ben could feed the porgs and Rey could tend to her plants. Sunshine came hopping out and took her place on Ben’s shoulder. “Hello, Sunshine,” he said with a smile as he stroked her, “What have you been up to?” 

Rey approached them, and to Ben’s surprise, the porg he had seen Sunshine curled up with the night before perched on Rey’s shoulder who responded with a laugh. “Looks like you have a new friend.” Ben commented as Rey stroked the bird’s slightly darker feathers.

Rey nodded, “I guess so.” she said, “Now what should I call you? If you have been warming up to our Sunshine I suppose you need a name.” she looked over his darker feathers before her gaze flickered to Sunshine, “Midnight, I shall call you Midnight.”

Ben smiled, “It’s perfect.”

The pair left the porgs by their house before making their way up to their usual training spot. “So, Solo, you ready for me to hand you your ass.” Rey said playfully as she ignited her yellow blade.

Ben rolled his eyes, pulling out his mother’s saber and igniting it as they circled each other. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself, sweetheart, we have only just begun.” 

She advanced, striking forward as Ben raised his blade to meet hers, a sly grin across his face as Rey retreated. Swiping again, Rey let out a frustrated sound as he met her blade again, blocking her. “See, don’t be cocky.” he said.

Rey sent him a glare, advancing again, this time with a force that made him stumble slightly. “You were saying?” she said with a smirk.

“Oh, it’s on.”

They moved in a familiar dance, blades clashing together as they moved through the grass. Each strike was met with equal force, neither of them fighting to inflict any damage, just to challenge each other. 

Ben brought his blade down, locking it with Rey’s as they pushed against each other. With a mischievous grin across her face, Rey lightly kicked his shin and Ben tumbled to the floor, pulling her down with them as their sabers flew from their hands and landed in the grass. 

They laughed, crawling into each other’s arms, kissing as they sank into the grass together. Pulling away from her lips, Ben looked at Rey in awe and said, “I am the luckiest man in the galaxy.”

Rey smiled at him, “Always the flatterer.”

He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and she giggled, sinking her hands into his hair and pulling him closer.

The darkness would never truly be gone, memories would always haunt them, follow them. But it wasn’t the worst thing to deal with in the galaxy. After so much pain and hurt, they had finally found their way to each other. And now they had, Ben knew that they would never let each other go again…

And they never did.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, Eirtaé had dreaded this morning. Having to get up at the crack of dawn to walk with her father up to the temple to finish constructing her first lightsaber. She had been working on it for months and it was finally time for her to place her kyber-crystal within the hilt. The reason why her father had insisted she do it alone, in the early hours of the morning had escaped her. But her Papa was like that, even if his instructions were rather odd at first there was always a reason behind them. 
> 
> \---
> 
> What happens after happily ever after? Rey and Ben are married, and certainly not alone anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a lil epilogue, I had so many ideas at the end of this story so I decided to peek into the future a little. Thank you so much for reading this fic, I hope you enjoy this chapter ❤️
> 
> Another huge thank you to [Cecilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works) for beta-reading this fic!
> 
> CW for Reylo Babies/Children

_16 years later_

Eirtaé Solo let out a yawn, quickly covering her mouth to stifle the sound as her boots dug into the stone steps that led up to the temple she had known her whole life. She looked out at the ocean, the sun rising in the distance, bathing the crashing waves in an array of oranges and yellows. Stopping in her tracks, she paused to look out at the beauty before her. As she stood there in the early morning sun, a cool breeze sending her dark curls bouncing, Eirtaé decided that it was the most beautiful thing she had seen in her fifteen years of life. 

“Eirtaé!” a voice called out, “Are you coming?”

Eirtaé looked up at her father who had moved a few steps ahead of her. She nodded, “Coming, Papa.” she answered, hopping up the last few steps to reach him. He smiled down at her, his hand resting on her shoulder as they continued to walk together. 

At first, Eirtaé had dreaded this morning. Having to get up at the crack of dawn to walk with her father up to the temple to finish constructing her first lightsaber. She had been working on it for months and it was finally time for her to place her kyber-crystal within the hilt. The reason why her father had insisted she do it alone, in the early hours of the morning had escaped her. But her Papa was like that, even if his instructions were rather odd at first there was always a reason behind them. 

She knew she had to do this alone, it was for the best. Doing it surrounded by her sisters would probably make it far more complicated and significantly harder to concentrate. 

They walked in silence up the hill she had climbed hundreds of times before. Eirtaé supposed that many people would find it unsettling but her father was a quiet man, he wasn’t good at making conversation. She didn’t mind, she knew if there was something he wanted to say then he would tell her or reach out to the bond he shared with her. Either way, Eirtaé would always be ready to listen, sometimes he just needed time.

Halfway up the hill, they reached her mother’s garden where a familiar porg fluttered out of the small house on the wall and landed on her father’s shoulder. “Morning, Sunshine,” Eirtaé said with a smile. The bird was older than her and had always been around, usually resting on her father’s shoulder, especially these days when she was tired. 

Her father smiled, stroking the porg lovingly as they continued to the temple. Each step was a step closer to her task, her final challenge. Reaching the top would mean she was ready to take it on. Eirtaé felt her heart pound nervously in her chest and her hand moved to the hilt attached to her belt, her fingers moving across the cool metal and reassuring her a little.

When they reached the top, Eirtaé paused in front of the entrance of the temple. Her father’s hand once again rested on her shoulder, “You’re ready.” he said gently. 

Reaching back, Eirtaé placed her hand over her father’s, “Thank you, Papa.”

Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I love you, Eirtaé, I am so proud of you.” 

She nodded slowly in response, “I love you too, Papa.” she said, giving him a firm hug before stepping away and unclipping her saber hilt. Clutching it to her chest, Eirtaé stepped into the temple. Looking back at her father, she searched his gaze, “You’ll be here?” she asked, biting her lip nervously, a habit she had picked up from both her parents.

Her father nodded, smiling at her, “I promise.”

It reassured her enough to persuade her feet to continue their journey along with the ancient stone floors, guiding her to the mosaic her parents had shown her so many times. 

Eirtaé sank to her knees in front of it, laying her saber hilt in the water in front of her, in the middle of the mosaic. Next, she pulled the kyber crystal she had acquired months before from the pouch on her belt and placed it beside the hilt. 

Shifting so she was sat cross-legged in front of the two items, Eirtaé rested her hands on her knees and closed her eyes. 

The first thing she felt when she reached out with the Force were the people around her. Her Papa wasn’t far away, she could sense his presence just outside the temple. Further down the island, she could sense the sleeping presences of her sisters and mother, except Hollé who was no doubt already beginning to cause a racket. 

Eirtaé gently brushed the presences away, turning in another direction and this time focusing on her hilt and kyber crystal. She had practised this a few times, read multiple ancient texts and listened to her parents discuss the task with her for hours. She was ready. It was time.

When Eirtaé opened her eyes again, her completed saber was hovering before her. She tentatively reached out and took it in her hand, admiring the weapon, _her_ weapon. 

A wide smile spread across her face as she rose to her feet. She flicked the switch to ignite the blade, a bright green light appearing. A breathless laugh escaped her. She’d done it, she’d actually done it.

Rushing out of the temple, Eirtaé saw her father waiting for her, arms open. Making sure that the blade wasn’t ignited, she threw herself into them, hugging her father, “It works!” she exclaimed happily.

He nodded, “I saw, it’s perfect, Eirtaé.” 

“You think so?”

“I know so, come on, let’s go and show your mother.”

Together they hurried back to the house her parents had built years ago around the ruins of an ancient tree. It was a small house but it was home and everyone had a part of it to call their own. 

Trying her best not to wake her sisters, Eirtaé rushed up the small, spiral staircase that led to her parent’s bedroom. Her father followed closely behind as they reached the door that was already partially open. 

Unsurprisingly, Hollé was sitting up in her parents’ bed as her mother lay beside her, awake as she watched her youngest daughter play with her Tooka doll. When Eirtaé entered the room, Hollé’s face lit up, “E! E! E!” the two-year-old chanted, clapping her hands as her sister sunk onto the bed beside her. 

“Morning, sweetheart.” her mother said sleepily as she sat up, “Have you finished it?” 

Eirtaé nodded and handed over the hilt before pulling Hollé into her lap who promptly began to reach for her father who stood watching from across the room. He moved towards them and took the young girl into his arms before sliding into the bed beside Eirtaé as his wife appreciated the new weapon, telling her daughter how proud she was of her.

It wasn’t long before the door opened again and three girls came rushing in. A lot of the time, Eirtaé found her siblings to be rather annoying. But right now, she was happy to be surrounded by her family.

oOoOoOo

Ben watched as Marlee and the twins, Lani and Myra, jumped onto the bed. Soon everyone had fallen into fits of laughter as Rey kissed and tickled each of her daughters, even Eirtaé who was trying her best to be sensible. When Rey came to Eirtaé, she pressed a kiss to her eldest daughter’s forehead, “I am so proud of you.” she whispered.

“Is it finished?” Lani exclaimed excitedly, Eirtaé nodded, showing her sisters the hilt. The three girls looked at it in awe, Hollé remained rather unimpressed as she sat in Ben’s lap, her focus on trying to remove his ears from his head. He chuckled, gently pulling the little girls grabbing hands away from her face.

Each of the girls took turns admiring the hilt, asking Eirtaé thousands of questions about it. Ben’s gaze flickered to his beautiful wife who was watching their daughters with so much love in her eyes that even after over sixteen years together, he couldn’t believe their visions of the future had come true.

The last sixteen years had been more incredible than Ben could ever have imagined. Before meeting Rey… hell before they finally found each other again after Exegol, Ben had never considered this life to be a possibility. There had never been space in his torn and broken heart to dream of a family, a home. But Rey had changed everything, had turned his whole world upside down. Together they had built a home together on Ahch-To, away from the rest of the galaxy. They occasionally left the planet, to pick up supplies or take the girls on trips and Rey would sometimes visit her friends. After Eirtaé was born only after nine months of being married (it had been a small ceremony in the Jedi temple with the Force itself to officiate) Rey had to come clean to her friends. She told them everything, introducing them to both Ben and baby Eirtaé. Her friends had been hesitant but grew to accept it and now the girls had the most caring uncles and aunts in the galaxy. 

When Eirtaé was born, Ben was overjoyed. For two years it was just the three of them, their little family. It didn’t stay too quiet for long, Rey became pregnant with Marlee shortly after Eirtaé’s second birthday and soon there were two little girls running around the island. Marlee was one of the happiest little girls Ben had ever met, she was chatty and kind, always friendly and compassionate to those around her. Her older sister was a lot quieter, Eirtaé took after Ben and was a keen reader and loved to study and learn. 

The twins came next, the little trouble makers. Lani and Myra always had a trick up their sleeves. At eight years old they were still definitely a handful for Ben and Rey. Each of the girls shared a bond, not as powerful as their parents but they could sense each other’s feelings rather clearly. Except, Ben and Rey learnt early on that Lani and Myra had a bond more like their parents than they had initially expected. The girls could communicate telepathically and see each other when they were apart. It meant their pranks could be executed perfectly and Ben often wondered what he had done to deserve being soaked with freezing water at six in the morning. Even if he would scold them both, he always kissed and cuddled them, he could never stay cross with them for long.

When the twins were six years old, Rey became pregnant again and Hollé was born. Ben looked down at Hollé sitting in his lap. She was a curious little girl, always intrigued by the things around her, trying to figure out how they worked. 

“Look, Hollé!” said Lani, handing her little sister the saber hilt.

“Lani, no!” Rey quickly exclaimed, reaching over to take the hilt from Hollé. Ben chuckled, no harm would come to her, there was a reason he had told Eirtaé to include a locking mechanism. He sent calming waves to Rey through the bond.

_Relax, she’s okay._

Rey smiled at him.

_I know, you can’t blame me for being anxious._

_I don’t, I get worried too._

“They’re doing it again!” Marlee said with a groan. 

Rey and Ben turned to their thirteen-year-old and laughed. Clearly noticing how happy everyone was, Hollé began to giggle and clap her hands, dropping the hilt into her lap. 

Eirtaé reached out to take the weapon, only for Hollé to snatch it back and put it in her mouth. “Eww!” the girls chorused as Ben pulled the drool-covered lightsaber from his daughter’s mouth. Hollé giggled again and Ben pressed kisses to the little girl's head. 

“Right, come on, you lot, I think it’s time for breakfast,” said Rey, pulling back the covers and putting her slippers and robe on. 

At the mention of breakfast, Lani and Myra rushed out of the room in the direction of the kitchen. Marlee followed close behind them, shouting at them to slow down. Eirtaé took Hollé from her father’s arms and followed the girls out of the room. Ben smiled at his eldest daughter, always wanting to take responsibility, wanting to help her parents. 

“You’re very smiley today,” Rey said sliding back onto the bed and sitting beside him. 

Ben turned to his wife, “I’m just very happy.”

Rey smiled, cupping his cheek, “I’m glad.”

Leaning forward, Ben pressed a kiss to her lips, running his hand through her hair. Rey let out a little squeak of surprise as he pulled her closer, his hands roaming across her waist. She pulled back, “Ben… we can’t!” she whispered.

A sly grin spread across his face and Ben pulled her back into the sheets, “They’re distracted.” he said, pressing kisses along her neck and earning a breathless moan from Rey. 

“Hmm okay, maybe just for a little while.” 

His lips found her again and Rey’s hands tangled into his hair. Just as his hand began to wander under her shirt, a crash came from downstairs. 

“Lani, I told you not to!” came Marlee’s voice.

“It was an accident!” Lani shouted back.

“Hey, give that back, Marlee!” Myra chimed in.

“No!”

“Guys, stop it!” Eirtaé exclaimed.

Next came a shout from all the girls, one they were all too familiar with, “MUM! DAD!”

Ben groaned, pushing his face into the pillow. Rey chuckled, and hopped out of bed, ruffling his hair, “Come on, Mister.” she said moving to the door. 

Ben sat up and watched as Rey turned in the doorway, a beautiful smile on her face that warmed his heart. “Are you coming?” she asked.

He nodded, “Yeah, yeah I’ll be right there.” 

Rey turned away, making her way down the stairs and calling out to her daughters, “Oh look at this mess, what have I said about trying to cook, Lani?” 

He laughed and looked down at the holo-image of his family that rested on his bedside table. Ben smiled, tracing the frame with his fingers and once again realised how lucky he was.

He could never have imagined this. And yet here he was, surrounded by all the love in the galaxy. 

Maybe he didn’t know what the future held, or where this path led, but one thing was for sure…

He wasn’t alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!
> 
> Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) [Tumblr](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!  
> Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) [Tumblr](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)


End file.
